Wormhole XMas
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: [Belated Christmas Fic] Someone decided that right before Sam and Jack were due in, they ought to hang up the mistletoe. Care to find out what happens? Slightly OoC.[SamJack]Chapter 2 Now Uploaded
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wormhole Mistletoe

Disclaimer: Not mine. But Santa can give them to me anytime!

Summary: Someone decided to put mistletoe on the Stargate. Sam and Jack are the only members of SG1 due to return. Care to see what happens? S/J

Timeline: Post Chimera, Pre The Lost City.

A/N: Mistletoe is traditionally hung over doorways, but I thought, if we have a very big circular, wormhole door that could work too, right?

Dedicated to:

Waddles52 for doing HEAPS of betaing this year for me, and advising me on mini dramas!!

Oneillroxmyworld- for having fantastic taste in TV shows and laughing together about SG1's latest antics.

Riverstar- always for doing me heaps of huge favours and being around to discuss shows.

Aingeal/Bekki- Being a great buddy, being there to talk, the cap and talking about random topics. Thanks for your HUGE contribution to this fic!

Dinou and Vicky- sticking around with my weird fics, antics and comments! And generally just for putting up with me.

Nicola and Steph: For being great friends all year and helping me with my fics!

And to EVERYONE who watches Stargate and doesn't like Pete, and loves Sam/Jack!

A/N2: This fic is really weird? It kinda got typed up without proper brain activity!

000000000

1030

Stargate Command

Dr Daniel Jackson, resident 'Spacemonkey' (amongst other things) walked down the grey concrete halls of the SGC, whistling happily. He'd just been on a mission to translate a wall, a wall full of Ancient texts, to be precise. But that wasn't why he was so happy.

Daniel was happy, no wait – excited because one it was Christmas time, and two, he was going to play a trick on his two military team-mates, with General Hammond's permission of course. He was about to go see.

He knocked on the window of the Base Commander's office and peered in, a grin still on his face.

"Come in."

"General."

"Dr. Jackson. What can I do for you?"

"I need to get permission to use the Stargate."

"Why don't you sit down, son." General Hammond said indicating the chair on the other side of his desk. "Now, where do you want to go."

Daniel sat down, and tried to smother the mischievous grin on his face. " I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to use it to 'improve relations in SG1' so to speak and send them off to some planet, preferably with trees to, amuse, the Colonel."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Hammond said, leaning forward conspiratorially. He might be the commander of the SGC, but he wasn't a fool. He knew what certain officers tried to hide.

"Mistletoe is traditionally hung over doorways, but I thought, if since have a rather big Stargate that could work too right?"

" Not a bad idea. Surely frat regs don't cover harmless Christmas traditions." Hammond reasoned. "You have a go, Doctor. But if anything gets out of hand, you bear FULL responsibility, understood Doctor? Briefing will be at 1500 today."

"Of course. Thankyou General." Daniel stood to leave, and with an evil grin he asked. "There is one other thing?"

1500

SGC Briefing Room

Stargate Command

"So WHY are we going to this planet again, Carter?" Jack O'Neill whispered to his 2IC, who was sitting next to him, seemingly listening intently. Once Daniel had said what planet they were going to go to, and there was absolutely no threat, he'd tuned out.

"Supposed to have Goa'uld texts. Daniel's idea, sir."

"Didn't he just come back from a mission this morning with slabs of Ancient walls?"

"Yes, sir."

"Kid needs to get out more." He said before returning his attention to the stick figures he was etching into the bottom of his boots.

Teal'c was looking stoic, as usual. Although Jack could have sworn that there was a look of deliberate boredom on the Jaffa's face. The alien always tried to be respectful and pay attention to whom ever was speaking. This appeared to be one of the times where boredom won over.

Sam had initially been doubtful of what the planet held, but when Daniel mentioned that there might be Naquadria on the planet, she'd started paying attention. Until it he'd started in on more translations, then she leaned back in her chair and let herself watch the Colonel…

Watch his childish behaviour, unabashedly showing he had no interest in the meeting at all, take in his handsome features…. She shook her head; she was NOT supposed to be thinking about her CO that way. Carter was happy the way her relationship with the Colonel was though, even if it was 'supposed' to be strictly professional. They both knew it went beyond that, even that of close friends.

In the wake of recent events, they'd become a lot closer. They spent more time together. There were more glances and touches. Whenever they were in her lab alone, he seemed to want to touch her or be in her space. Sam would normally find this behaviour creepy of a man, and especially strange of a military officer, but she'd worked alongside this man for eight years now, and she welcomed his touch.

He had an aura about him that made him seem further away than he really was, physically and emotionally. He could be leaning over her shoulder, his lips almost touching her ear, and sometimes Carter would think nothing of it, being so comfortable and used to him. But Samantha Carter, would react and secretly marvel at his closeness, and indulge her senses of him discretely.

Occasionally if one was going nuts in the hallway or wherever, the other would grab their arms, and give them a shake. Their hands would linger for a while before they remembered their identities and location. Their relationship wasn't one typical of what transpires between An Airforce Colonel and Major.

And while she didn't doubt for a second that he cared, hell he put her life in front of his, Sam wasn't sure that he had the same feelings for her as she did for him.

Even if he did, it wasn't like she could just drop her relationship with Pete anyway. Her brother, a close friend of Pete's had been talking about engagements, and Sam was expecting a proposal or something soon, and she was dreading it.

Still, it couldn't hurt for a kiss from her Colonel during Christmas right? If it ever came down that it, that is.

Jack, as usual was entertaining himself inconspicuously. Well, at least he was trying not to be noticed, but he wasn't doing very well. At first he'd chucked paper pieces into Daniel's coffee mug, until the younger man unknowingly took a drink. Jack had at least had the grace to try to pretend to look sorry.

But his mind was about as far away from being sorry as you could get. Jack's thoughts weren't all that different from Sam's. Same relationship, 'Pete-in-the-way' line of thought. If things had been different, if she'd been a civilian or he were retired, Jack had no doubt that he would have done something about 'it' a long time ago.

The touches, the glances and the whole game were slowly undoing his Special Ops façade. Sometimes Jack O' Neill wondered if he didn't purposely do those things to claim her as his own on base, all the while knowing she could never be his. He'd done Covert Red and Black ops and never faltered, and yet, she seemed to be his strength and weakness.

To Jack, it was just so hard to think of having a significant other, other than Samantha Carter. It didn't help that in all the alternate realities and alike, their opposites had managed to get together or at least have 'the spark'. It also didn't help that they'd kissed a few times either. Jack just wanted a kiss from Samantha this year. Free of time loops, viruses or alternate realities? Was that too much to ask? Was it?

It was the 22nd of December, and Jack really didn't want to be on base. Much less off world. It was too bad the base didn't really allow much time for vacation, even during the festive season, otherwise, Jack would have been up in Minnesota, waiting for that ever elusive catch. He wondered if Carter had any plans for Christmas and if he'd be out of line to invite he up to his cabin with him alone. Couldn't hurt to ask, right? It wouldn't be the first time he'd asked.

Luckily, O' Neill and Carter had come up prepared with a very co-ordinated and pitched whine to present to General Hammond. If the planet were really as boring as Daniel made it out to be (unintentionally of course) then maybe they wouldn't have to go after all.

"That just about wraps it up." Daniel sang out in a sing songy way. He looked over to General Hammond.

"You leave at 0900 tomorrow, any questions."

"Yes. General." Jack spoke up. "Do we HAVE to go?" he whined.

"Yes Colonel."

"But SIR! It's Christmas!" This time Carter joined in on what had to be a rehearsed whine. The tug on the edge of his or her lips told everyone else that it was.

"Yes, but I hear that the planet has a wonderful tropical climate."

"So?" Sam said, bordering on insubordination. Jack raised an eyebrow. Carter was going to be a Colonel in no time the way she was going attitude and performance wise, and be right up there with him.

"So don't forget to bring your beach gear! Dismissed" Hammond said. "Teal'c and Dr. Jackson, I need you in my office for a minute."

The General walked out leaving just Sam and Jack gaping. Slowly their faces changed, "Did he just give us permission to wear civvies off world?" Jack asked slowly, a slow smile spreading over his face.

"And go swimming off-world?" Sam added following her CO's line of thought.

"Sweet." Jack finished. "Pie?"

"No thanks, sir."

"All right." He watched his 2IC walk to the door, before adding cheekily, "Don't forget your bikini, Major."

He saw Sam freeze at his words, and prayed he hadn't gone too far. He was reassured as she turned around with an equally naughty smile on her face, "Was that an order, Colonel?"

"Of course." Jack growled, relieved and shooed Carter out of the room.

Chappie 2 will be up ASAP! Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Pre Mission Jitters

Disclaimer: Not mine. But Santa can give them to me anytime!

Timeline: Post Chimera, Pre The Lost City.

A/N: Mistletoe is traditionally hung over doorways, but I thought, if we have a very big circular, wormhole door that could work too right?

This is for all of you who don't get hot weather during Christmas! By the way, Janet is NOT dead in this fic. I HATE writing her dead…much as I love the new doctor, who is played by Alisen Down, who was on Mysterious Ways! (hehe, go Miranda/Declan!)

Thank you to all of you who reviewed this, I had a lot of fun reading writing.

Big thanks to Waddles52 and Bekki who both helped with storylines and the beta part!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, O'Neill made his wanderings into his 2IC's lab. They were going to be on a tropical planet all day and weren't due back til the next morning…. YEP, life was good. AND he was getting paid for it. Returning on Christmas Eve was cutting it a bit close, but at least he wasn't part of the team staying on base this year. Poor Reynolds. Besides, it was Janet's turn to host the 'shindig' this year so that saved the last minute shopping.

He arrived at Carter open doorway, and saw her working diligently on some doohickey she'd acquired. He paused at the threshold for a while, leaning against the doorway as he let his pack slide to the ground. He stood observing her work, and the amount of attention that she focused on examining the metal object in her hands.

His eyes wandered to her figure, which to Jack who was used to seeing her in green or blue fatigues, look alluring enough to break some rules. Fraternization rules. She'd had sense enough not to wear flip-flops to an off-world mission, instead she wore her sneakers. You never knew when some crazy Goa'uld was going to start running after you with an advanced stick they called a staff weapon… not they were expecting trouble on P3X 492.

She wore jeans that hugged her figure well and her regular tank top, only this time in a pretty blue. Jack saw the ties of her swimmers peeking out at the base of her neck, and swallowed. He'd been half joking, half serious about the bikini, but if Carter was fine with it, who was he to complain?

Her little 'outfit' was topped off with a pair of sunnies sitting on top of her messy style blonde hair. He wondered briefly how this was tropical attire, but he supposed it wasn't his place to comment. Clearing his throat, to make his presence known, he flashed her a smile before saying, "Knock. Knock."

"Oh, hi sir. Almost done here," she replied without looking up.

Jack made a face, "All right, I'll try again," he slowly emphasised, rocking on his heels slightly, "Knock. Knock."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Who's there?"

Jack grinned, "Iman."

"Iman who?"

"I'm an incredibly handsome Airforce Colonel here to sweep a certain beautiful major off to a tropical planet."

"Mmm. Sounds tempting." She murmured to her gadget, before turning her head sideways slightly to smile at Jack. Sam pretended to focus all her attention back into the object in front of her so she could finish off her analysis and file her report.

In actual fact, she was finished examining the object in her hands. Her mind was still trying to process the image of her CO in civvies. He was dressed simply, clad in khaki cargo pants and a button-down maroon shirt, but she couldn't seem to get his image or inappropriate thoughts out her head.

Jack didn't seem to notice her lack of attention toward her work. He couldn't describe the feelings that washed over him, as she responded to 'sweeping her off her feet'. It was so tempting to just wrap his arms around her behind, kiss her neck and never let go. He knew that were they not at work, he would have done something very similar, perhaps minus the kiss for now.

He wondered further into the lab toward his 2IC, hiding a cheeky grin, deciding to settle for something a tad less extreme.

Today was going to be a day of fun and games.

"Yeah, well, we've only got twenty minutes 'till we leave."

Jack tried to smother his grin at her surprise, almost burying his face in her neck for a snuffle before catching himself, as Sam dropped the device and let out a small noise.

Sam had been so intent on pretending to work that she hadn't noticed the Colonel sneak up behind her. Right now their stance was about as close as they could legitimately get without getting court marshalled.

Jack was standing so Sam's back almost touched his chest. He had his arms around her, supposedly (this was his excuse) to tell he about the time. At least that's what his mind told him, his heart and body weren't so agreeable.

Jack leaned forward slightly and tapped the face of his wristwatch in a light voice, said, "And knowing you, it'll take half of that time to get there. And we need to get there."

"Funny sir." Sam breathed, Jack's proximity clearly affecting her. She turned to throw him a look that teetered on the edge of insubordination, almost touching his face with him, "Funny."

For a while, the two just looked at each other, expressions unguarded. It was as if the SGC didn't exist for a few seconds in time, and they were only Sam and Jack. Jack unconsciously closed his arms around her waist as Sam's face inched forward just a fraction of an inch.

Daniel and Teal'c suddenly appeared at the doorway, wearing BDU's in contrast to the rest of their team, ruining the private moment. They both had packs on their backs; Daniel was about to speak when he noticed his other two teammates in a rather interesting 'conversation'.

"Hey, Sam. Where…Ok, maybe we're in the wrong reality," He said to Teal'c as he grabbed the Jaffa's shoulder and started to exit backwards.

O'Neill and Carter instantly broke out of their reveries at their favourite and the only 'Spacemonkey's' voice, blushing and avoiding each other's eyes.

"No Daniel. It's fine." Sam said, the first to find something suitable to say.

Daniel looked at her suspiciously; Teal'c had an equally doubtful expression on his face, "Right... What were you two doing anyway?" Daniel, his face changing into a grin.

"Ah. The Colonel was teaching me how to read his watch."

"Carter refused to look at the time. I tried to convince her. " They both said at the same time, and winced once they'd both finished, and they realised how bad their stories didn't click.

There was an awkward silence, uncharacteristic of SG1, before Jack broke in with one of his famous rhetorical comments. "So Daniel, Teal'c …what's with the clothes?"

Daniel just gave him that ruffled-brow, 'huh' look. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow. "What's with _your's_ Jack?"

Jack did his eye-squint thing, not unlike what he did when they revived him from stasis, the second time around when he'd been asking about Teal'c's new hair-do, he repeated his question "Daniel…what's with the clothes?"

"Shall we proceed to the armoury?" Teal'c said, speaking up for the first time since entering the room, and making sure his friend's didn't start a squabble.

"Do we really need weapons?" Sam asked frowning, as she locked up her equipment, " I mean, according to Daniel and the UAV, it's supposed to be an uninhabited planet, threat free from the Goa'uld."

"Doesn't hurt to be cautious, Major" Jack said. "You never know when some alien squirrel feels the sudden urge to guard that Ancient/Goa'uld rock."

"Yes, Sir." With that, she grabbed her pack and headed for the door, the rest of the team following.Teal'c fell into step beside her, and they walked together in relative silence.

As soon as they stepped into an adjacent hallway, Sam and Teal'c could hear, Jack and Daniel heatedly discussing their clothes, behind them. Sam and Teal'c tried to ignore their childish behaviour, but couldn't stop the amused looks on their faces.

"Jack! How come you get to wear normal clothes and I'm stuck in this!" Daniel whined, gingerly picking and looking at his standard black T-shirt, as if it were contagious.

"Because you were so excited about your stupid rock talk that you forgot that Hammond practically gave us permission…well sort of."

"He did?" Daniel gave Jack a sideways look of suspicion.

"He did." Jack confirmed.

"No, he didn't."

"Yes he did." Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone, a mocking grin on his face.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!" Daniel shot back, his voice increasing in volume.

"Yes!" Jack practically all but yelled back at his friend, earning him odd looks from nearby personnel. He gave them all withering looks before turning back to Daniel.

"Look, Daniel. It's supposed to be an easy mission, no snakeheads, no overly eager natives, plenty of rocks for you, plenty of dirt for Carter. Plenty of air for Teal'c. Plenty of trees for me. Why don't you just relax.?"

"But Jack…."

"Daniel, you're not even military. All they ask of you is that you don't go through that gate in a wedding cake. You've got, what," Jack glanced at his watch, "10 minutes before we REALLY need to be geared up, so if you and Teal'c really want to go change, grab your swimming gear then…shoo!"

"Really?" Daniel's face lit up with childish glee. Sam looked back at the pair, she was sure that if Daniel were about twenty years younger, he would have been jumping und down, clapping his hands.

"Yes, really." Jack said, getting annoyed. He really had no idea why Daniel cared so much about attire all of a sudden. _I mean look at his wardrobe, it just sooo screams out…. DANIEL!_

He chuckled to himself as he watched Daniel grab Teal'c's pack and steer him toward the change rooms, practically bouncing off the walls. In truth, Hammond had really said nothing about civvies; he and Carter had merely twisted his half-sarcastic words.

It wasn't like they were going to get kicked out of the SGC for it just this one time…right? It was like a threat free, tropical, holiday planet. It was legitimate payback for working so close to Christmas, right? Right?

_Crap._ Jack thought, M_aybe this isn't such a good idea. _

"Maybe we should lace his coffee with alcohol. Shut him up for a while," Jack said, as he sped up to walk next to his 2IC.

"Sir! This is Daniel, we're talking about. He's worse with alcohol that I am. Who knows what would happen to him?"

"That's what I'm counting on, Major."

"But he's a 'friend'," Sam protested, as they pushed open the door to the armoury. Not sure whether Jack was serious, she couldn't tell.

"He's a pain in the ass, that's what he is." Jack grumbled. He nodded to the sergeant on duty as he gathered the 'basic' kit. Beretta, P90, U-knife…that was about it. Maybe a zat…just to be safe.

"How so?" Carter asked, curious to know what it was Daniel did to make her CO ticked. All of a sudden she was very glad that they were a very close team, and they could throw subjects around like this. Now if only Daniel hadn't walked in on their little 'discussion' earlier…

"Well, for one. He always gets injured even on the simplest missions, and we then have to haul his Spacemonkey and often-unconscious ass back here and then WE'RE the ones who have to explain to Hammond. And don't even get me STARTED on his rock talk." O'Neill said while fixing the last strap to his leg.

"But it's all part of his charm, sir." Sam said, defending her absent friend and fellow scientist, as she too fiddled with the straps that held her knife and sidearm in place.

Jack didn't reply, instead he sat down on a near by bench, waiting for Daniel and Teal'c to arrive. It was true; Daniel's 'charm' made him strangely endearing, Teal'c and his generally peaceful nature made his unique. As for his 2IC…. all he to say about her was that she was unique for being Samantha Carter.

Frankly, the fact that they'd been in such close proximity together, at work and not under any alien influence or Tok'ra technology made him question his self-control. Had his Special Op's training not taught him anything? He'd once carried out missions that had been classified 'Covert Red' for cryin' out loud!

Now that he sat down and started thinking about it, the waves of emotions that had crashed down so suddenly on him before, now scared him. He stole a sideways glance at his 2IC, and it occurred to him that she might also be thinking of their previous little 'discussion'. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to change his line of thoughts to fish.

He's just gotten to thinking about trout when Teal'c and Daniel arrived. The two quickly grabbed what they needed before the whole team headed for the Gateroom, right on time, either fiddling with straps,

90's or tying shoelaces.

"Colonel. Where the hell are SG-1's standard uniforms?"

"In our lockers sir. We thought we'd give the lonely squirrels on P3X 492 a taste of Earth downtime culture." Jack replied, as if it were perfectly normal, "Besides, it's almost Christmas."

"Very well." The General consented, as he instructed the Gate technician beside him to dial the sequence. He seemed to remember mentioning something very vaguely about swimwear to SG-1. He decided he'd let it go just this once. Besides, when O'Neill and Carter returned, he, along with the Control and Gate room personnel would be well entertained.

He figured it was near Christmas, and since SG-1 was the wackiest team in the program and had had a long year, they deserved it. Besides, the Tok'ra and Asgard, had also labelled PX3 492 threat-free and uninhabited.

What could go wrong?

"Chevron 7 locked" Davis announced.

"SG-1 you have a go. We expect you back at 0900 tomorrow." He watched as Jack snapped a sloppy salute and the team disappear through the event horizon.

"Finally, peace and quiet until tomorrow morning." Hammond sighed.

"What's happening tomorrow morning sir?" A nearby lieutenant asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, airman."

0-

A/N: Ack! This was SUPPOSED to be a simple one shot; a 'kiss' and 'the end', and NOW look what happened. It seems I have an inability to write short fics, for that matter.

Anyway, if you enjoyed this, or if you didn't enjoy it, or even if you just simply want to get on my case for giving you such a sucky chapter, then do be nice and review or email me! I should have the next chapter up sometime in the future…

Wormhole Disengaged from P3x- Black Storm

Eh…this is just news I can't keep bottled up. But I got the Stargate Season 4 Box set for my Birthday! (5th Feb, you do the math) And its …..astronomical to use exactly the right word! LOL

-

**FYI: Covert Red and Cover Green.**

Basically, they're to determine just how much 'Secrecy' is involved in a mission. It's the policy of all American elite forces (e.g Striker and Delta) to leave nothing usable behind.

In some cases, where the mission was **Covert Red, **no one is to know the forces had even been there, even shell-casings are collected. **Covert Green **means that, it is only necessary that the identities of the operatives never be revealed.


End file.
